


Sibling Banter

by ThatWasntSoBad



Series: ME Relationship Week 2020 [3]
Category: Mass Effect Trilogy
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Pining, Sibling Banter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-02
Updated: 2020-06-02
Packaged: 2021-03-03 23:40:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,004
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24514012
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThatWasntSoBad/pseuds/ThatWasntSoBad
Summary: James Shepard, Phoenix’s older brother who practically smuggled himself onto The Normandy when it left Eden Prime, has a suspicion that his sister has a crush on a sub-ordinate. He’s got to find the truth somehow, and there’s no better way than being an older brother.Day 3 of MERWeek2020 on Tumblr :)
Relationships: Kaidan Alenko/Female Shepard
Series: ME Relationship Week 2020 [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1770694
Comments: 7
Kudos: 8





	Sibling Banter

Phoenix nursed her cup of tea as she sat in the mess, replying to the onslaught of emails from her family back on Earth - mostly her grandmother demanding for regular updates. She was always so worrisome, even if she played it cool next time Phoenix saw her.

Her older brother, who had somehow managed to be part of the crew despite his relation to her, perched himself on the seat opposite her with half a small baguette in his hand - unbuttered, no filling. It was plain and she heard the crumbs of crust hit the table as he bit into it.

She ignored him as per usual, too focused on replying to her grandmother’s novel of a message to take much notice. But she acknowledged his presence with an eye roll in his direction.

“I saw that.”  
  
“Saw what?”  
  
“That eye roll.”  
  
“Me? Eye roll? I think you need your eyes checked.” She returned to typing and took a slow sip of her jasmine green tea, sweetened with sugar to mask the bitterness. “I doubt you came here to litter crumbs everywhere. What’s on your mind?”  
  
James seemed to lower his baguette. She lifted her gaze from the keyboard to her brother, whose otherwise short, styled back, raven hair had a few strands falling in front of his forehead. Narrow, almond eyes narrowed further at the furrowing of his brows - full and reasonably well-groomed despite their lack of care, and the scar on the arch of his right brow stood out further than before.  
“I was just thinking.”  
  
“Uh-oh. It better not be about Harry Potter wizards and witches not having primary school.”

It was his turn to show exasperation. “I wish it was, but no.”  
  
Phoenix shifted in her seat. “Alright. Hit me with it.”

“It’s about Staff-Lieutenant Alenko.” Phoenix looked at him blankly and he sighed in another show of exasperation. He set down his baguette and crossed his arms over the table, sky blue irises full of internalised concern. “Don’t tell me: you’re being dense again, aren’t you?”

“I’m not a mind reader, James.” She hit ‘send’ on her email and closed her private terminal down. She gave her brother her full attention. “You need to give me more to go on.”

James took a minute to string his thoughts together and he looked around to see if anyone was listening. When he spoke again, it was quiet, hushed. “You’re interested in him, aren’t you?”

It was Phoenix’s turn to narrow her eyes in suspicion. “He’s a good man. Reserved, self-controlled. Interesting.” She shrugged. “Is there a reason why I shouldn’t care about him?”  
  
James ran his left thumb and index along his moustache (which ended at his chin) and followed the line of facial hair to the curve of his jaw (which stopped at the top of his jaw) - thin and well kept, never growing long and trimmed once a fortnight. He picked up the baguette and his mouth curved up into a teasing smile. “He’s a terrible flirt.”

She shook her head in amusement, pressing back a smile. “Really? Is that all you had to complain about?”

James rose a brow and lowered it, tilting is head in victory. “I also learned that you have a soft spot for our human biotic.”  
  
“What gives you that impression?”  
  
“You let him call you beautiful and you didn’t tell him not to do it again.”  
  
Phoenix rubbed the back of her neck, the ends of her auburn blonde hair getting trapped beneath her palm. Her side fringe, usually swept to the left, fell in front of her forehead and the ends caught her eyelashes (which touched her brow bone). “It was a lovely sentiment.”  
  
James hummed, apparently unbelieving. “Yeah. Totally.”  
  
“It was!” Her brother took into another a bite of his baguette, looking at her smugly. She frowned, fell back in her chair and crossed her arms. “You’re such an arse.” She reached out to take her cup, now beginning to turn cold, and brought it to her lips. She glared at her brother who suddenly looked excited and inclined his head to his left. She turned her head in the direction, which was towards the stairs, and relaxed her expression when the man they had been talking about walked out from behind the corner.  
  
“Good afternoon, Kaidan.” She smiled at him in greeting. “We’ll be at Feros in a couple of hours.”  
  
“Aye, aye, Shepard.” And then his eyes landed on James and he gave a quick salute. “Sir.”  
  
“Lieutenant.” James’ expression hadn’t changed. If it had, it was with increased mirth. “I look forward to seeing you in action.”

“I’ll keep that in mind, Sir.” He looked back at Phoenix. “Do you know where Kirk keeps his stash of coffee? Joker’s going crazy.”  
  
“I don’t know. But I did see a few varieties in the Mako when I clearing it out earlier. I either put them in the compartment at the front, or I put them in my quarters.” Phoenix put her cup down on the table and stood. “Tell you what, yu check the Mako and I’ll check my quarters, and James an ask Kirk about the coffee stash.”  
  
“You what?” James’ smug expression fell in an instant and she wore it in victory.  
  
“You heard me, Lieutenant Commander. Last I heard, she was in the CIC.” She clapped her hands twice in quick succession. “Chop chop. We need to get Joker caffeine before we land.” Phoenix picked up her computer and James stumbled out of his seat whilst Kaidan walked away. She snatched the baguette from James’ hand and used the butt of the bread to whack the crown of his head.  
  
“What was that for?”  
  
“You know what that was for.” She straightened. “I’ll keep your baguette until you come back for it. If you don’t claim it in an hour, it’s mine.”  
  
“Stealing my lunch now, sister?”  
  
“Karma for stealing mine.” She grinned victoriously at him as she back away towards her quarters. “Have fun.”


End file.
